1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air deflector for use with an air register and, in particular, for use with the type of air registers commonly found in residences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air registers commonly found in residences are connected to air vents or ducts which in turn are connected to either a central heating source or cooling source or both. The heating source is usually a furnace and the cooling source is usually an air conditioning unit. When hot air is blowing through said register and the register is floor mounted, the warm air is blown towards the ceiling of a room in which the register is located. Since warm air rises, it can be inefficient to heat a room in a manner in which warm air is allowed to immediately rise to the ceiling and remain there. When cold air is blown through an air register in a room to be cooled, if no deflector is used on the register, the cold air can cause drafts for the occupants of the room. Similarly, when hot air is blown through the register, it can be uncomfortably warm for an occupant of the room located close to the register.
When an air deflector is used on the register, drafts and uneven temperatures for occupants are minimized. Also, the room can be heated more efficiently through the use of an air deflector. It is known to use air deflectors on air registers, whether the registers are used for heating or cooling. However, previous deflectors are relatively expensive to manufacture; or, they can be easily broken, particularly, when the are located on a floor-mounted register and are inadvertently stepped on by a user; or they are not adjustable for air registers of varying widths; or they are relatively expensive to transport; or they direct air from the register towards an occupant, thereby causing him discomfort; or they cannot be made compact when stored.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air deflector that can be mounted on an air register to direct air from the register along the wall of a room and is durable and compact and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.